Fairy Council
The Fairy Council is an institution that enforces the law in the Fairy Kingdom. It is based in the Fairy Palace. It is formed by seven fairies, Mother Goose and lead by the Fairy Godmother. These fairies used to be the most powerful beings in the Land of Stories; however after the events of Beyond the Kingdoms, they are currently incapacitated (possibly dead).See: Current State History The fairy council was formed at the end of The Dragon Age and beginning of The Age of Magic.See [[Timelines between Worlds|Timeline Chart in A Grimm Warning.]] Members The seven fairies of the council are each represented by a color of the rainbow. The fairies come in different sizes and have different traits making them unique. * Rosette, the red fairy * Tangerina, the orange fairy * Xanthous, the yellow fairy * Emerelda, the green fairy * Skylene, the blue fairy * Violetta, the purple fairy * Coral, the pink fairy Special members of the council are the Fairy Godmother and Mother Goose who, up until the events of The Enchantress Returns and the closing of the gateway, are rarely present because of their travels around the Land of Stories kingdoms and to the other world. When the Fairy Godmother "returns to magic" at the end of A Grimm Warning, Alex takes her place as new Fairy Godmother and leader of the council. In Beyond the Kingdoms, Alex is 'ungodmothered' and no longer leads the council. The lead of the council is presumably taken over by Emerelda. Function The Fairy Council enforces the law in the Fairy Kingdom. They are described as rather rigid and uncompromising. An example of their decision-making can be found in The Wishing Spell, where a young fairy (Trix) is accused of using magic against another fairy.TLOS I, ch 12 Though the Fairy Council is sympathetic to Trix's appeal, they are about to banish her from the kingdom anyway ("rules are rules") until Conner intervenes. He later accuses the Council of focusing on the wrong things, because they don't know the trolls and goblins were still enslaving people. They take his words to heart.TLOS I, ch 12, p. 274 In The Enchantress Returns and A Grimm Warning, they take an active role in fighting against the threats to the Land of Stories. Current State At the start of Beyond the Kingdoms, the Council accuses Alex of neglecting her Fairy Godmother duties and spending too much time trying to find the Masked Man. They give her an ultimatum, which she refuses, and they "ungodmother" her. When the Masked Man and his army arrives in the Land of Stories, the Fairy Palace is destroyed and the members of the Fairy Council are turned to stone.TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 416 Quotes ''"We are the Fairy Council- if we lose our hope, all hope for the rest of the world is as good as gone."''TLOS II, ch 25, p. 446 Goose about the Council ''"They've always thought doing nothing is better than doing something that might be harmful or make them look bad. But that's politics for you."''TLOS IV, ch 4, p. 71 References